The Amethyst in Me
by LadyOfThePetals
Summary: We may see Opal and Sugilite in the real world, but what do they do inside of Amethyst's gem? (A special One shot for all you Sugi and Opal shippers)


**The Amethyst in me**

* * *

><p>Inside the purple abyss, covered in lavender, and laced with Amethyst gem shards, a violet warrior wonders through the endless fog. The air is muggy, and sticky, as the blonde dormant gem drags her heals through shards.<p>

"Ugh...Why does it have to be so muggy in here?" the blonde haired warrior complained.

But what she hates more than the mugginess, was the loneliness of her home. Never in her existence, has she met another gem inside of her home. Sulking through the darkness of the purple fog, the gem's yellow boot kicked a purple piano.

"Ouch!" the gem hissed.

Once she got over her pain, the violet warrior ran her two pairs of hands over the piano.

"Well... This is new," she observed stroking her chin.

Out of the ground, rose a large Amethyst chair. The blonde gem sat down and began to play. The beauty and majesty of the music coming from the piano made the gem's heart sing. Her four violet hands glided over the piano until she felt the ground under her tremble.

"Hey! Who's causing all that racket?!" A voice in the distance boomed.

Confused by the new voice the gem, she stood up and attempted to track the sound.

"Hey, who are you? My name is Opal!" the gem called.

Opal picked up the pace until she ran through a pair of purple legs. She suddenly stopped.

"What the..." Opal said, turning around to see a pair of knees bend.

"Who are you?" Opal asked, standing on her toes to get a better look.

As the fog shifted from the gem moving, Opal realized who she came face to face with, Sugilite.

"Sugilite, your a little one, aren't you Opal?" the giant gem teased.

Opal shrugged and blushed before the mighty Sugilite.

"This is so strange, I've never seen you before, I mean your so..."

"What? Magnificent? Breathtaking, Powerful?" Sugilite said, basking in her own glory.

"Huge," Opal shyly corrected.

Sugilite leaned down, and placed her large hand down for Opal to grab onto. Gently, the mega gem placed Opal on top of her head.

"So your with Garnet?" Opal asked, kicking out her feet onto Sugilite's shoulder pads.

The wild haired gem simply nodded, carrying Opal further into the fog.

"How long have you been here?" Opal asked, accidentally blocking Sugi's vision with her long blonde locks.

"Longer than you princess," Sugi said, slapping Opal's hair from her eyes.

"I've been here longer than any fusion," Sugilite boasted.

"There are more here? Where are they?" Opal squealed.

Like picking up a puppy, Sugilite grabbed Opal by the back of her shirt, and dropped her on the ground. As the pair walked, they came across a canyon, that sunk deeper than any on earth.

"By the way, were did you find that piano?" Sugilite asked, leaning her head over the canyon.

Opal simply shrugged.

"Just appeared I guess,"

"You ready princess?"

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"This!"

Sugilite's heavy boot met Opal's back, knocking her into the abyss. Sugilite let out a bellowing laugh, then jumped in after the tumbling gem. Once Opal reached the ground once again, she rolled off the rocks, to see Sugi landing like a rose petal onto the ground.

"Hahaha, you didn't see that coming, did you?" Sugilite taunted, leaning over the violet gem. Opal angrily clenched her fists forcing her two gems to glow. Seeing this, Sugi stood back.

"Oh, you want to fight?" the mega gem growled.

Opal's teeth clenched, and snatched a spear from her forehead, and launched it at Sugilite's chest gem. Before the spear could reach the purple gem, Sugi snatched it, mid flight. Sugilite grabbed a long purple whip from her gem, while Opal did the same. Before the gems could battle, a bigger foot stepped down in between them.

"Enough!" A voice boomed.

The dust surrounding the gems settled revealing a woman with four pairs of arms, two noses, and two sets of eyes.

"You two are fusion sisters. Act like it!"

The two gems bowed their heads in shame.

"Follow me, I have something to show you," the ultimate fusion explained, lowering a pair of hands to the ground.

The two purple gems reluctantly stepped onto her giant palms.

"Who is this?"Opal mouthed to her fusion sister.

"Amalgam," Sugilite answered.

"Opal I know your new here. So let me welcome you to the gem of Amethyst," Amalgam said smiling.

"Now that Sugi here has led you to the ravine..and ahh got you in, you can now, join us, all of us," Amalgam explained.

The three gems finally reached a dead end. Leaning down, Amalgam placed the gem sisters on the floor. In front of the both of them, stood a giant stain glass picture of Amethyst. Her hair coiled around her body, as she held two amethyst whips, in her purple plump hands, that swirled around the gemstone on her chest. Suddenly, the gem on Amalgam's chest began to glow, causing the gemstones on Opal and Sugilite's chests to glow. The Stain glass window began to shine bright purple, and shatter.

"In you go," Amalgam said pushing the gems in.

"What about you?" Sugilite said, turning back.

"I am the guardian, I'll see you when my work is finished,"

The two gems nodded and stepped past the light.

"Hey guys! Sugilite is back!" a fusion called.

"And she brought Opal with her!"

The fusions past the mirror all jumped from their seats, and greeted the long lost gem.

"Thank you Sugilite," Opal whispered.

"For what?"

"For taking me home,"

* * *

><p><strong>Now wasn't that a sweet ending? Opal and Sugilite may not see eye to eye, to eye to eyes, but Opal can always count on Sugilite to be there when she needs her most. I'm happy to inform you, that I'll be doing more oneshots for all the gems. Stay tuned for the next one!<strong>


End file.
